thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid B
Ace and Chica sing about their distaste towards a particular person. Lyrics Chorus: When the evil rhythms start to play Mention me, make me slay Kill these bitches with the blood and gore Get the hose, stupid whore 1: Ace Constant sounds of commotion Evil plans set in motion I drowned that bitch in an ocean Think I deserve a promotion So come and watch me make my mark Show you what is really art Give me more, give me more, give me more exploding stars Try me, I know who you are My expectations are what my creations are Got these hoes pacing with damnation, inspirational I whip my Yang sword out, make all these hoes say "Wow" They 'bout to die Ace I'm killin', killin' them so demonic Won't try to stop 'cause these hoes won't stop it Playin' these games, playin' these games Stupid B, stoop, stoop, stoop Chorus: When the evil rhythms start to play Mention me, make me slay Kill these bitches with the blood and gore Get the hose, stupid whore 2: Chica Cocky (Yeah) Suckin' that dick (Ayy), better use a fist N---as get sick, and I got a plot twist That hoe ain't shit, that hoe I diss (Haha) Fuckin' with me and I'll cut a hoe's wrist (Ouch) Chica, Chica, gotta go beat her Pop, pop, pop if you ever mistreat her (Blam) But I'mma defeat her (Feat her); n---as won't eat her (Eat her) Ain't playin' games but I know she's a cheater Tell that bitch not to try me (Her) She don't eat Popeyes chicken (Yeah) Baddest bitch up in Outworld Fuck with me, you'll go missin' (Where she at?) Slot machines like we biddin' This the Chica rendition (Uh huh) You need a brand new prescription (Get it) 'Cause I got your ass trippin' [Pre-Chorus: Chica, Ace & Both] (Stoop) See her, if I hate her, I'mma beat that (Stoop) See her, if I hate her, I'mma beat that (I beat who I hate) (Stoop) See her, if I hate her, I'mma beat that (Stoop) See her, if I hate her, I'mma beat that (Woo) (Stoop) Girls hate me, they don't shake shit (Stoop) Girls hate me, they don't shake shit (Stupid B) (Stoop) Girls hate me, they don't shake shit (Stoop, stoop, stoop) Chorus: When the evil rhythms start to play Mention me, make me slay Kill these bitches with the blood and gore Get the hose, stupid whore Ace Take a hint, the B. Bros are winning All the dumb hoes are cringin' On the top like our father, dear Know our words keep on stingin' So come and watch me make my mark Show you what is really art Give me more, give me more, give me more exploding stars Try me, I know who you are (Oh) Ace When the evil rhythms start to play Mention me, make me slay Kill these bitches with the blood and gore Get the hose, stupid whore Trivia * When Ace says his expectations are what his creations are he's saying that his expectations for people are usually always good. He is universally responsible for making good things in the world to counteract anything evil that Mace creates. * Chica sometimes refers to herself as Popeyes chicken because she's partially, biologically, an animatronic chicken and uses this metaphor to express how good she is.